Rapidly changing technology and the continual development of new chemical processes and alternative technologies for the production of fuel and electricity have brought about an increase in the generation of hazardous wastes. Heightened environmental concern has led to regulation of the disposal of these materials, demanding recycling and reuse or, as an alternative, detoxification or destruction of these materials rather than long-term storage in landfills or lagoons. Of particular concern to society are the problems associated with radioactive materials generated by military and industrial processes and their applications, and much of this material is in the form of radioactive organic waste. Organic waste also forms a significant part of the radioactive waste produced at many nuclear facilities, including power reactors, nuclear fuel cycle facilities, research centers and medical facilities.